


Come Fly With Me

by WarmaCrewe



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmaCrewe/pseuds/WarmaCrewe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People at Calliope are interested in Warrick's enchanted coat, so he gives them a demonstration. With an assistant, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

“Your coat allows you to fly? That's amazing! Can we see you use it?” asked Anthony.

“Sure,” replied Warrick, levitating a little. He soared up toward the high vaulted ceiling and tapped the edge of the glittering chandelier. The onlooking handful of Calliope members ooohed and one pretty girl in particular clapped when Warrick touched the ground again.

“You said that you can fly with people in your arms as well? Impressive!” said the same girl, beaming. Emma recalled that she had seen her before – Yuna. She was one of the healers training Warrick.

“It isn't that difficult, actually. You just hold on to each other the coat does the rest, as long as you are connected.” he said nonchalantly. Yuna looked thrilled, but a couple of other people chuckled.

“Is something funny?” asked Emma, a little pointedly.

“It isn't funny. Well, it is a little I guess. You're just so skinny, Warrick. I would be worried that you'd snap in two!” laughed Anthony. “I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to be rude,” he said, glancing at Emma. Anthony was a nice fellow, and made delicious crepes for breakfast, but he needed more of a thought filter.

Warrick smiled at him. “No, I understand. I mean, there is a little carrying involved, but I can manage that, and the coat helps a lot. It is a bit more challenging because you need to keep your focus for both. But I'm not _that_ fragile.”

“It must be so exhilarating to fly with somebody! Can you demonstrate?” asked Yuna, her large eyes shining.

“Uh, well, I suppose I could. If anybody wasn't too scared to try,” Warrick furrowed his brow. He looked at Emma. She understood and stepped beside him.

“Let's show them. I know you aren't going to break,” she smiled.

“Okay, so, um,” he said. Suddenly Emma felt a little awkward. She realized that she hadn't flown with him in a few months. And something else. Something else.

She drew closer to Warrick and wrapped her arms around him. She looked at his face and saw he was blushing. Warrick cleared his throat.

“So the coat was modified since the last time, I think I'll have to -” he said and undid the buttons of his enchanted garment. He met Emma's wondering eyes. “Because the coat isn't a cloak anymore, the charm probably doesn't extend useless it has some ability to encircle you. And we wouldn't want you to drop!” he gave a short laugh and averted his eyes.

“Yeah, definitely! Not that.” Emma forced herself to keep the smile and was aware of people watching them. _Nothing is the matter._ She took a deep breath and relaxed. “I trust you.”

“Thanks,” he said in a low voice. He hesitated a moment before clasping Emma to him and enveloping her loosely in the coat. “So, are you ready?” he asked, looking at her face again.

“Ready,” Emma confirmed, meeting his eyes. She gave him a firm squeeze. Then she felt her feet leave the floor and they were flying.

Together they shot straight up to the ceiling. Emma grinned and touched the wooden beam a few inches above her before grabbing Warrick's shoulder again. They swirled around and then he flew them once about the perimeter of the room before continuing directly out the door. They whooshed a foot over Anthony's head, who gasped and ducked. Emma briefly glanced behind and saw the members of Calliope gaping at them before she realized that Warrick was taking them out the library's balcony window into the garden.

They soared up into the chilly winter air together, high above the manicured hedges and elm trees. Emma clutched Warrick tighter for warmth and looked up to see him grinning widely. He looked down at her. “I've really missed this!” he shouted. “Me too!” she called back, her hair whipping around her face. She saw his expression change to one of surprise, but then he grinned again and squeezed her to him. Warrick zoomed them upside down in a loop and Emma laughed in delight as the blood rushed to her head.

It was so much easier being out here. Emma glimpsed to the side and saw that a crowd had formed at the balcony, which seemed far away. She didn't care. They couldn't see her face up here in the sky. Emma drew in lungful of air and realized that she had been suffocating under the burden of everyone's scrutiny.

Despite her feeling of freedom, she shivered. Emma was only wearing a turtleneck sweater and the wind was far too cold. She felt rather than heard his sigh. “You're freezing. Let's turn back,” he said into her ear. Emma also sighed, and as they turned around she saw that they actually hadn't gone that far, no further than a few hundred meters. It had felt like so much more. The crowd's faces rushed towards them as Warrick swooped though the window and back into the ballroom. He set them down at the fireplace and released Emma. She immediately grabbed her coat off the sofa. Emma wiggled into it and then crouched down and leaned towards the fire, relishing the heat. A minute later several dozen people walked back into the room, including the giant Dro. This time there was applause from the entire group.

“That was extremely well done! You put on quite a show for us,” Dro boomed. He clapped Warrick on the back a bit too hard and Warrick flinched. “Sorry boy. Are you all right?”

“Don't worry about it,” Warrick replied, rubbing his spine. “I'm perfectly well. Not even winded.”

“You're certainly the dynamic duo, aren't you?” Anthony grinned at Emma. “I see you didn't break him!” She rolled her eyes.

“Dynamic duo?” asked Warrick confusedly, but the crowd ignored his question.

“You're a lot stronger than they give you credit for. I don't suppose you would mind taking anybody else for a go?” asked Yuna, smiling.

“NO!” said Emma and Warrick in unison.

Emma saw Yuna and several others' eyes widen in surprise. She glanced at Warrick, whose face was coloring again. He quickly looked away and coughed. “You're right, Emma. I definitely need to conserve my energy. Limited exertion. For the curse. Yes.”

“Absolutely. That's what the healers told you, right?” said Emma seriously. But she felt her cheeks burning. Probably from standing too close to the flames. Certainly Emma was feeling very warm. She backed away from the fire and stood next to Warrick.

“You just said that -” Yuna started, but Warrick interrupted her.

“Well that's what I thought at first but um I'm feeling a bit worn out now and I think maybe its best if I just rest for a bit,” he stammered, still red. He pulled off his coat in a sign of finality. People started sifting out of the room.

“Maybe later then,” said Yuna pleasantly, turning to depart with the other Calliope members.

_Maybe never,_ Emma thought, and then felt bewildered at her own reaction. As she watched the others leave she saw Dro twist his head around. He met Emma's eyes and winked. The Something Else somersaulted in her stomach.

Emma heard Warrick breathe a sigh of relief when the room was finally empty of spectators. He looked at her and chuckled. “Remind me to never perform for people again,” he said, shaking his head.

“Oh, I won't let you forget,” said Emma, also relieved somehow. She patted him on the shoulder. “But about what you said – if you missed using the coat so much, why haven't you gone flying?”

“The proximity rule. I couldn't go far on my own,” he said, looking at her curiously.

“Oh! Of course. I forgot,” she said, feeling foolish.

“Not without you, that is,” Warrick said, and looked down at the floor.

Emma was thoroughly defrosted, but now there was a different kind of warmth in her chest. “I didn't mind, you know. Flying with you. We could go again. Next time I'll wear a coat,” she said. Warrick looked up at her and smiled hopefully. Then he tried, unsuccessfully, to appear indifferent.

“Are you sure? I mean you don't have to,” he said cautiously. Emma suppressed a laugh. He was terrible at hiding his emotions.

“Of course I don't _have_ to. I want to. I miss it as well. Not just the flying. Getting out. Being free,” she said. “From all of them,” she gestured widely to the doorway.

“Really?” Warrick asked excitedly, unable to contain his enthusiasm. His eyes sparkled and he was blushing. Again. One would think his natural skin color was crimson instead of green.

“Yes,” Emma said. She then took his gloved hand in hers and pressed it. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” he replied, returning the gentle pressure of her hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Namesake” is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.


End file.
